


midnight stars

by StolenMidnightKisses



Series: A Snowy Drabble [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenMidnightKisses/pseuds/StolenMidnightKisses





	midnight stars

I wake up to moonlight filtering across my eyes. Of course, I immediately know the culprit. I slowly open my eyes.

"Crowley Snow! Do you have to wake me at this ungodly hour?"

He jumps back in guilt.

"Sorry your Highness!" He whispers as I smirk. At least I think its supposed to be a whisper, but as always, he is uncannily loud.

"Fine, but I'm not a Highness, even if you believe I'm up to the standards. I'm honoured." He smirks back (When did he start smirking?), this conversation leads us an year back to Watford, when we were still nemisis'. I have no idea how I ever managed to restrain myself. Snow drawing the curtains open wider distracts me from my torrent of thoughts.

The full power of the moon now shines directly on his bronze curls and tawny skin. It gistens off his skin in a way that would make Edward Cullen jealous (Twilight series is so fictional that I could vomit, but I have to relent that it suits Simon). I glid out of  _our_ bed and softly pad my way to where Simon is standing and wrap my hands around him.

He jumps yet again, "Alister Almighty! Some warning next time!" His melodic voice rings. I'm so far gone in Snow, I doubt I can ever live without him again.

> The moment is so perfect, and Simon is standing in front of me, turning around, my dark eyes meeting his own stunning ones. And I just can't resist him, and I have to remind my self I don't have to. It feels like a flipping dream. As his imploring eyes meet mine and opens his mouth to ask  _exactly_ what am I doing, I take this opportunity to kiss him straight on the mouth. And as always, I can't think. Its just an inherent jumble of bronze curls, blue eyes and  _Simon Snow, Snow Simon, Simon, Simon, Simon._


End file.
